Moira Burton
Moira Burton (モイラ・バートン Moira Bāton) is a playable character and the tritagonist in Resident Evil: Revelations 2. She's the oldest daughter of Barry and Kathy Burton and a member of "TerraSave". Personality Moira can be cheerful and sometimes rebellious, which can be seen through the way she dresses and her constant use of profanity. However Moira can act innocent from time to time. Moira has a phobia of guns and instead prefers blunt objects, most notably "crowbars". However she can over come this fear if players decide to use Claire's handgun while playing as her to finish off the mutated Neil. Appearance Moira's appearance in the game consists of a black colored leather jacket with hoods and sleeves that are pink on the insides. She also has denim shorts with dark tights in the bottom, and wears a loose fitting grey colored T-shirt with the logo AS THE WORLD BURNS. She also has a few accessories, these include a watch on one of her wrists (however these are replaced with the monitor cuffs after she gets kidnapped), and a few bracelets on the other wrist. She even has a necklace with a skull pendant along with a small hooped earring on one of her ears. Then later on she gets a scarf and a few bandages. Plus the right sleeve of her tight gets ripped into her short sleeve. Both attires are wearable in "Raid Mode" (including her bonus "Urban Ninja" outfit). ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' Abducted In 2011 Moira attended a party at the headquarters of TerraSave, after she became a new member of the NGO. She was very happy to work with Claire, who is her closest friend, her father didn't want her to be involved, in which she curses at him because of that. The party is eventually interrupted by a paramilitary squad, injecting everyone with the "t-Phobos Virus", and are taken to a hidden island. After her awakening, she finds that a bracelet has been placed on her wrist, and has been locked in a prison cell. Claire manages to find. Upon her arrival to Moira's cell, it opens without them opening it. After that the two embark on escaping the island. The two manage to find items to use along the way, Moira chooses to use a "crowbar" and "flashlight". Claire on the other hand chooses a "handgun", when Claire suggested her to use one too, she declined, the reason for declining was because of the event she had with her sister Polly as a child. They discover that they're not alone - the former captives of the island, who've been mutated by the virus, begin to hunt and attack them. Before they make it out, they find a fellow member of TerraSave Gina Foley badly injured by the things inside the prison. As they get closer to the prison exit, they are greeted with a unknown voice coming through their bracelets. The voice begins quoting Franz Kafka, she quotes the promises of fear as a way to taunt them. Seeking the Wossek More info coming soon. Navigation Category:Resident Evil Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Female Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Fighter Category:Supporters Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Category:Rescuers